


Long distant call (or love)

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, Tokyo (City)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: La nostalgie... parfois, la musique rappelle certaines souvenirs, bons ou mauvais.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #21 "Longue Distance" ]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Long distant call (or love)

☀️

« Ceci est un appel en PCV, l'acceptez-vous ? » demanda l'opératrice au bout du fil. Aziraphale n'avait jamais une facture téléphonique élevé, il pouvait se permettre de prendre la communication.

« Allo ? Mon ange ? »

La voix de Crowley semblait lointaine, très lointaine. Il avait bien fait de répondre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'entendre la voix de son...

L'esprit d'Aziraphale effaça le mot 'ami' de son vocabulaire. Il effaça aussi beaucoup d'autres mots, dont certain qu'il ne répèterait pas avant... oh, quelques heures, pour finir par s'arrêter sur le qualificatif 'homologue'.

« Quel plaisir de vous entendre, très cher. Ou êtes-vous donc ? » Ils avaient passés les années soixante-dix et quatre-vingt dans un certain éloignement, après une dispute malheureuse qui avait trouvé sa source un soir ou le démon l'avait emmené à un concert de cette musique moderne qu'il appelait 'Rock'. Le regard que Crowley lançait au chanteur avait déplu à l'ange, et ils avaient eu des mots pour une raison futile juste après ça.

« Eh bien... Je suis un peu loin, en fait. A Osaka si tu veux tout savoir.  
-Osaka ? N'est-ce pas au Japon ?  
-C'est précisément au Japon, j'en ai peur. »

Aziraphale décida de chasser sa première pensée ('Combien cet appel longue-distance va-t-il me coûter ?') et passa à autre chose.

« Et que fais-tu là-bas ? Pense à me ramener quelques manju...  
-Promis. Eh bien j'avais une mission musicale...  
-Encore ? »

D'aussi loin, il pouvait presque entendre l'autre lever les yeux d'agacement.

« Pour la millionième fois, je n'ai rien à voir avec le succès du groupe qu'on a vu en concert il y a plus de douze ans...  
-Je n'ai absolument pas évoqué cet incident. C'est toi qui en as parlé.  
-Je... Euh... Enfin, bref. J'ai fait créer aux japonais une musique pop très joyeuse, typique pour les BCBG nouveaux riches qui ont la belle vie au soleil... Comme ça, quand la bulle va exploser, le pays rentrera en récession et cette musique deviendra atroce pour tous ces parvenus ruinés... »

Aziraphale fronça des sourcils. C'était encore plus tordu que d'habitude, mais il avait laissé tombé l'idée de suivre le raisonnement de Crowley depuis longtemps.

« Et j'aimerais beaucoup l'écouter avec toi en buvant un petit cocktail près de la plage. Les palmiers du sud du Japon sont magnifiques, et le coucher de soleil...  
-Certes, ce serait agréable...  
-Attends, j'ai pris ma radio portable. Je vais mettre la cassette. Regarde le coucher de soleil avec moi, prends un petit verre et profites... »

Il jeta un œil à l'extérieur de la librairie, il était à peine 13h. Il prit néanmoins un verre de vin rosé pour faire plaisir au démon et le fit même teinter contre son cornet de téléphone.

« Parfait mon ange, maintenant écoute... » Il l'entendit enclencher le radio-cassette et une petite musique s'élever. C'était... doux. Pas vraiment son style, mais c'était moins agressif que le rock'n'roll ou le be-bop. Il l'écouterait sans problème, en fait. Cela ne lui semblait pas très démoniaque.

Ils écoutèrent la compilation jusque tard dans la nuit (ou l'après-midi). Quand il lui sembla que Crowley était endormi, il raccrocha le téléphone, sans avoir murmurés quelques petits mots (qu'il ne répèterait pas avant longtemps).

🍸

Un démon amoureux se prélassait au soleil. A cet endroit du jardin, il n'aurait pas dû capter du wifi, la box étant située dans le salon de leur petit cottage, et il y avait pas mal de distance. La grandeur du jardin était une condition impérative lorsqu'ils cherchaient un endroit pour s'installer ensemble, un peu plus de deux ans depuis la Presqu'Apocalypse. L'autre condition, assez de place pour les livres d'Aziraphale, était aussi respectée.

Néanmoins, il voguait sur Youtube. Une vignette accrocha son regard, une jeune fille souriait en noir et blanc à l'objectif. Il tapa du bout du doigt et une musique agréable et joyeuse s'éleva des hauts-parleurs de son smartphone.

Agréable, oui. Pour une raison qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue, cela le plongea dans une mélancolie profonde, teintée de nostalgie et de regret.

Quand son ange arriva une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Crowley écoutait en larmoyant une playlist de City Pop. Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Eh bien, chéri ?  
-Ce n'est rien. Une fois de plus, je me fais avoir par mes propres mauvaises plaisanteries... »

Aziraphale le regarda avec tendresse et il fit attention à la musique. « Oh ! Cela me rappelle une belle après-midi que nous avons passé au téléphone, pas toi ?  
-Si... » répondit-il en étouffant un sanglot.

« Quand j'étais sûr que tu t'étais endormi, je t'ai dit quelque chose...  
-Quoi, mon ange ?  
-Quelque chose de doux, quelque chose de triste...  
-C'est peut-être pour ça que je chouine maintenant !  
-Mais aussi quelque chose de fort et quelque chose de joyeux. »

Devant l'interrogation dans son regard, il se pencha à son oreille, et lui dit à nouveau.

Que la nostalgie était douce, finalement...

📻

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte court, uniquement motivé par mes récentes réécoute de playlist de City Pop de Van Paugam.
> 
> ["Plastic Love"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bNITQR4Uso) de Mariya Takeuchi a été en tête des suggestions Youtube il y a quelques temps, et Crowley a du l'y découvrir de la même manière que moi...


End file.
